april kisses
by samthegreat
Summary: a collection of kisses between our favorite xxxholic characters. doumekixwatanuki chapter 20 shoot to kill
1. straight from the duck's bill

april kisses

straight from the duck's bill

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: these stories will involve kisses and a romantic relationship between two boys. grow up, people.

Watanuki spun around quickly with an evil glint in his eye and the complete intention to kill. He, however, was met by the intense pressing of a plastic toy duck to his mouth. "Smooch!" Yuuko laughed loudly as her little imps, Maru and Moro, danced around throwing heart shaped confetti on the irate boy and the duck puppet. "What was that for, Yuuko-san!" She smirked triumphantly, "Duck-san and I just wanted to thank you in advance for the delicious meal you will prepare for us. Tonight, we celebrate!" "Celebrate what?" the boy asked annoyed as Doumeki walked into the room. "Oi."

Yuuko smirked at the new comer in the room, "Something that will happen later. Something worth celebrating." Watanuki shuddered. He hated when she talked in such a mysterious manner. It was something that he just couldn't get used to. "Now," the shop keep exclaimed as she clapped her hands together in anticipation, "You two run off to the market and be sure to get plenty to eat for tonight. Oh, and don't forget about the alcohol!" "Why does he have to come with me," Watanuki protested as he pointed an accusing finger at the other boy. Again he was met with a passionate duck kiss from the toy. "Stop doing that!"

"Don't be such a prude, Watanuki. Surely Duck-san can't be the first to give you a kiss." She giggled manically as the bespectacled boy blushed madly and ducked his head. The taller boy just watched the transaction silently. "Oi, are you about done. I'm hungry, let's go." He coolly walked out of the shop as the blue eyed boy grumbled harshly under his breath. Yuuko scratched the area underneath Mokona's chin softly as she smiled at the two retreating boys. "Yep, Mokona. Something great just might happen." Suddenly, the woman shot up and came to a realization. "Hey," she whined to her minions, "Where's Duck-san."

Watanuki stalked down the street slightly ahead of the annoyance known as Doumeki. "Why? Why? Why must she torture me?" "What exactly do you think Yuuko is doing to torture you this time?" Doumeki asked as he covered his ears. "Well she's making me prepare a special dinner for some cryptic reason, she acts completely creepy just to unnerve me, she humiliates me on a regular basis, plus she makes me spend all my time with you." Doumeki was silent as they continued walking. "You forgot to mention that she mocks you and molests you with a toy duck." "That too!" The shorter boy was outraged at all the remembered offenses of his boss.

"At least she's not completely untruthful when she makes fun of you." The shorter boy stopped his mini tantrum and turned a death glare at the archer. "And what do you mean by that, you jerk?" Doumeki stopped walking and gave Watanuki an almost bored look. "I mean, when she was teasing you about never really being kissed." The boy turned bright red as his glasses slipped down his nose. "What makes you think I've never been kissed? I've kissed plenty of people! Plenty of girls! Plenty of girls!" He really did not like discussing his romantic life (or lack there of) with someone he considered his rival. The taller boy looked down at him with a skeptical stare and softly pushed up the thin wire frames of Watanuki's glasses, "I don't believe you." Doumeki continued walking to the market at the end of the street. Ignoring the warmth in his cheeks, Watanuki followed.

They shopped quickly while the shorter boy grumbled about everything from market prices to his annoying company. The walk home started uneventful, but to the horror of Watanuki, it did not stay that way. "Oi," the archer began casually, "Why haven't you ever kissed anyone? Afraid?" "I told you I've kissed plenty of girls. Drop it!" Doumeki rolled his eyes, "Stop acting so proud. It's not a big deal. In fact…" Doumeki looked around almost nervously and leaned into whisper, "I have a certain friend who has never really been kissed. At least not in that sort of way."

Watanuki blushed at the proximity of the other boy and his almost out of character honesty. "Really?" Doumeki looked thoughtful. "I have an idea. This might sound strange, but maybe you and my friend could help each other with your problems."

Watanuki felt himself getting warmer. He gulped and squeaked out, "How?" "Close your eyes," the taller boy ordered. Hesitantly, Watanuki closed his eyes and prepared for what he knew was coming. His mouth was met with a very familiar and very plastic duck bill. The bespectacled boy whipped back and rubbed his mouth harshly. "What the hell was that about?" Doumeki placed Duck-san back into one of the many bags he was carrying. "Duck-san said he wanted to give you a REAL kiss. He likes you, you know."

Back at the shop, Doumeki handed over the toy he had taken hostage. Yuuko held it to her chest and gave the taller boy a hurt look, "You know, when I suggested you introduce Watanuki to the world of mouth to mouth contact, I meant his mouth to yours, not Duck-san's to his." He nodded and turned as the visibly livid boy entered the room. He slammed down the tea tray he was carrying and shot Yuuko a death glare, "There you are, your majesty." He turned to walk away but felt a hand grab his wrist. He whirled around and was about to verbally attack the archer when he felt him self falling.

He was supported by the hand on his wrist, another at the base of his neck, and two eager lips on his own. The kiss was over soon. Doumeki took the tea cup offered to him by Yuuko as the two began talking about unimportant matters. Nearly zombified, Watanuki wondered back to the kitchen. He grinned to him self as he turned off the burners on the stove top. "Well, at least it was a nicer kiss than I usually get from Duck-san."

this isn't exactly a 30 kisses challenge, but I had a few ideas that I figured I could lump together.

review.


	2. under the weather

april kisses

under the weather

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: characters borrowed from the good people at clamp. Watch out for same sex

romantic themes.

Watanuki raised his clenched fists up to the sky and shook them with unfiltered rage. "Damn you, Yuuko!" He huffed and ignored the half sacred looks he was getting from the occupants of the street. "Damn that Yuuko. I hate her ruling over my life and making me do such stupid things." Those stupid things included his current mission. It had been a good day, specifically for one reason. Doumeki was out sick so he was able to forget that annoying face. Watanuki wasn't able to spend lunch with his beloved Himawari-chan, but still enjoyed himself in the comfortable silence that could only be accomplished alone. He didn't even dread going to Yuuko's shop for his usual afternoon of hard work. It wasn't until he actually arrived at the shop that he knew his day had been a series of misleading happenings.

"Watanuki's home!" The cute minions screeched as they clamped onto the thin boy as soon as he entered the door. "Hello, you two," he said in amused as he petted their respective heads. "Under the weather." He turned to see Yuuko step from behind a silk screen. "What was that, Yuuko-san?" "Doumeki. He's sick today, isn't he?" "Yeah, but how did you know?" She moved to her long physiatrist lounger and stretched out to her full length. "To take so much joy from another's misery. That's so cold blooded, Watanuki-kun." The bespectacled boy huffed and waved the thought away. "I'm sure he's not that miserable." The witch smiled her usual enchanting smirk and panicked shivers ran down the boy's spine. "Yes, and you will go and make sure of it." "What?" She turned over on her stomach and said with a note of dismissal, "And make sure you take some of those cookies you baked yesterday."

So now the tormented boy was on his way to the shrine to fulfill Yuuko's sick and twisted punishment. "And my day was going so well too," he moped as he began the long and slow climb up the shrine steps. He raised a shaky hand to the door of the shrine's living quarters and knocked softly, hoping that the inhabitants would miss his presence and he could go back to the shop with a guilt free conscience. Unfortunately, Doumeki's mother seemed to have exceptionally good hearing. "Hello," she answered the door with a question visible on her face. Remembering his manners, the blue eyed boy bowed deeply, "I'm Watanuki Kimihiro. I know Doumeki-kun from school. I brought him this in hopes that he gets better soon."

The woman's eyes lit up when she heard his explanation. "Oh, yes. Forgive me, Kimihiro-kun. I should have known you would stop by." She welcomed him inside. "Excuse me Doumeki-san, but how did you know I would be here today?" She smiled softly and in the same manner Watanuki remembered his own mother's grins, "Well, of course you would stop by to see Shizuka when he's felling unwell. He talks about you so often. Shizuka always speaks of you as his great friend. In fact, he told me to refuse all visitors unless you happened to stop by." She said all of this with a pride only a mother could know. Watanuki couldn't help but envy his rival for having a mother who obviously adored him so much that she would misunderstand all the teasing and snide remarks her son must make towards Watanuki as a genuine friendship. He chose not to correct the woman as she led him to the other boy's room.

"Shizuka has a fever I'm afraid," she said with concern as she entered the empty room, "He's taking a cold soak in order to bring it down. Why don't you wait here, Kimihiro-kun? He should be out in a moment." She closed the door behind her as she left the room. Watanuki's face changed from one of politeness to one of disdain. He looked around the room. It wasn't very big, but seemed comfortable. It was a bit messy and displayed the obvious signs of a doting mother's attempts to maintain a clean space for her beloved son. The shelves in the room were covered with archery ribbons and trinkets from his adorning fan girls. Watanuki felt sick as he looked upon the huddled items. Why did everything having to do with Doumeki have to remind the bespectacled boy of his less than stellar attributes.

Sour thoughts ran through his mind but stopped abruptly as his eyes fell onto a certain photo album. In roman lettering it was labeled "April 1st". Nervously, the blue eyed boy opened the book and scanned its contents. Inside, a pair of blue eyes hidden behind thin wire glasses stared back up at him. Pictures of him. Lots of them. "Ever since we first met," Watanuki muttered as he flipped through the album with awe. He felt the corners of his mouth tug up as he spotted a picture taken only a week before. It was an image of himself, Himawari-chan, Yuuko-san, and the strange black Mokona. They were in the park for a lunch picnic that Yuuko had insisted on. It was a nice afternoon, the boy had to admit. There has hardly any arguing between the two boys but, sure enough, the next picture Watanuki laid eyes on was one of a very irate looking boy in glasses screaming at a taller boy who had his ears cover. He couldn't help but smile.

From down the hall, Watanuki could hear steady foot steps approaching. He quickly shoved the album back where it belonged and tried his best to be nonchalant. "Oi." The taller boy nodded to the shorter as he walked calmly to his bed and plopped down. He snuggled down into his blankets and gave a content sigh. Watanuki blushed and extended the box of cookies he had prepared. "Yuuko-san made me come over. Here." Doumeki took the gift with a blank expression and muttered his thanks. An awkward silence filled the room. "So, your mom said you were expecting to see me." The bed ridden boy looked slowly up from his box of cookies with a slightly horrified look. "I..." he swallowed his mouth full of cookies, "I...I figured Yuuko would send you here." "Ah." The awkwardness ensued.

"So...how are you feeling?" Watanuki asked, trying to break the silence. "My mother said I have a fever," he shrugged as if it was unimportant and took another bit of one of the delicious, Watanuki-made cookies. The shorter boy frowned and felt his eyes stray to the album on the self. With out meaning to, he leaned down and placed his lips on the other boy's forehead. Said bed ridden boy froze. The chaste kiss lasted very shortly as Watanuki stood to his full height and looked at the other thoughtfully. "You don't seem too bad off." He looked down at the other boy's crimson and stunned face. "What?" "You…kissed me." Watanuki's head finally caught up with the rest of his body. He sputtered, "No, I didn't. That was just a way to check your temperature. I learned it from my parents." "A likely story," Doumeki yawned as he snuggled deeper into his blankets. "Now listen hear you!" At that time a knock sounded at the bedroom door.

"Oi," sighed the ill boy. His mother entered with the same bright smile as before, "Kimihiro-kun, will you be joining us for dinner?" The bespectacled boy looked over slightly at the other. "No," he said turning red, "I have to get back to work." She thanked him for his visit and left the two one their own. "You have to leave so soon?" "Yeah, Yuuko-san will want her dinner. Can't keep her waiting, now can I?" "Fine," the taller of the two said with a wave, "See you tomorrow." Watanuki looked over at the room's other occupant, "Are you sure you'll be able to make it?" Sinking deeper into his bed and closing his eyes, Doumeki commented quietly, "I think your lips have medicinal properties."

review.


	3. mistletoe

april kisses

mistletoe

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: see previous chapters.

The holiday season was not a big event in the home of Watanuki Kimihiro. This time of year, he had reasoned with himself long ago, was meant to be enjoyed by someone who had others to enjoy it with. Watanuki had no one. Oh, he wasn't without school friends. He had Himawari-chan after all and, as annoying as he was, Doumeki counted for something. He also had the cute little minions, that black thing, and his alcoholic boss. But it wasn't the same. Not since he had lost his parents had he celebrated the winter holidays. He sighed as he packed Yuuko's luggage. Yes, Yuuko had people to spend the holidays with. She said some thing about an old friend who lived in a warm enough climate to keep the witch from freezing over the holiday.

Watanuki allowed his annoyance to seep through. Why did he have to prepare for Yuuko's trip? "Like always," he grumbled, "I do all the work and Yuuko-san has all the fun." "What is that, Watanuki-kun?" The silky voice seemed to come from no where. He turned his glare to the tall woman bundled in an electric blanket. "Ahhh, what's with the sour grapes?" "Sour boy! Watanuki is a sour boy!" the strange children chimed after their mistress. "I just hope your vacation from your carefree lifestyle is rewarding and relaxing enough for you," he said boldly. "You obviously don't realize what hard work it is to be me," she scuffed with insincere offense. Blue eyes rolled upwards behind black glasses and a grumble of "Yeah, right," was released. "Oh, don't be so melancholy, Watanuki. It's the holidays after all. It is a time for joy and happiness. And…" She smirked in an evil and overly triumphant way, "It's a time for rum balls!"

"Yay!" the minions and Mokona cheered as the witch struck a dramatic pose. "Be sure to make me tons, okay Watanuki. I'd love to take some on my trip." While mumbling incoherent bitter phrases, the indentured servant slipped on his frilly apron and strapped on his usual bandana. "Hey, Watanuki." The boy looked up at his boss while trying to gather the ingredients for his desired recipe. "Try to have fun while I'm gone, okay? The holidays can't be all that bad." He sighed as he looked down into the bowl of flour he was holding. No, for those who have someone to share it with, the holidays could be very favorable. It was easy for Yuuko to say such sentiments about the holidays. For the lonely boy, however, it was just a typical series of days.

"If that's all, Yuuko-san, I'll be heading home now." Watanuki wrapped a long blue and white stripped scarf around his slender neck and gathered the rest of his things. "That sounds fine. Bye!" with one last glance at the half drunk occupants of the home, Watanuki walked out of the shop with the intention of going home and sleeping until the holidays were over. "Watanuki-chan! Wait!" The thin boy turned to see a bouncing ball of fluff hurdling towards him. As if by instinct, he put his arms out and caught the tiny, black animal. "Mokona? What is it?" In the creature's tiny arms was a small black package with red and green ribbon wrapped around it. "Mokona was told by Yuuko to give this to you. I almost forgot." The small creature looked down sheepish as it relinquished the package to its new owner. "What is it?" "A Christmas present!" the thing chirped with delight. "A Christmas present?" Watanuki moved to untie the ribbon. "No, no, no! Yuuko said to be very careful with it. Use it only when you know it is right. Don't open it too soon or maybe things won't happen as they should." The creature chirped and bounced out of the boys hands. "Bye Watanuki. Mokona will see you when we get back from our vacation."

His walk home was nauseating. Holiday cheer lined every street and every person had the same utterance spring forth from their mouths' "Happy Holidays!" All the bespectacled boy wanted to do was slink home and go to bed. It was freezing out side and a warm bed and a cup of hot chocolate seemed all too wonderful to be true. "I wish I was home." He walked so quickly through the crowd that he didn't notice the woman with the arm full of presents. Gifts went flying as the two collided. 'Great!' the boy chided himself internally as he bowed deeply and offered the slightly stunned woman help with her packages. She smiled gratefully and wished Watanuki a happy holiday. Bed seemed even better now then it ever had been.

The apartment was empty and predictable. Just once, he would have liked to come home to a little chaos. Maybe a few dirty dishes in the sink or some clothes thrown on the bathroom floor. Everything was always as it should be and, as much as he liked order and organization, he crazed the unknown. Really, he just wanted someone to be there. He quickly whipped up a bowl of ramen. He leaned into the bowl and sniffed the contents. It was delicious, he knew it already, but he just couldn't bring himself to take a bite. The food went down the disposal and that cemented Watanuki's evening. "I might as well go to bed," he sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He replaced the spectacles on the top of his nose and caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was red and green and black all over. "Yuuko-san's present."

He went to the table he had placed the small package on. He picked it up and weighed it silently. It was very light, as if it only contained air. He sighed. "What's the point? This time of year is so meaningless." He flopped down onto his comfy sofa and propped his chin up on one hand as he continued to stare at the present. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to open it," he said to himself. He felt lonely and, as pathetic as it seemed to him, it felt nice to have gotten a present this year.

As he gingerly touched the ribbon, he thought of Yuuko, her wild drinking, her secret smiles, her little helpers, and strange black creation. She had a reason to celebrate. He touched the bare lid of the box and thought of Himawari-chan's sweet smiles, her cheerful attitude, and her holiday happiness at home with her family. Himawari had a reason to celebrate. As he lifted the box lid, he thought of Doumeki's blank face, his piercing eyes, his smileless mouth, and his family shrine. He opened the box and looked inside. "Doumeki is a reason to celebrate," he found himself saying. With out much thought, he threw on his coat and scarf and, with the package in hand, ran out on to the cold street.

He ignored the thought in the back of his mind that he had surely gone crazy. He had something he needed to do. Again, in his rush, he didn't notice where he was going. Luckily, the person he ran into this time was much sturdier than the gift woman. Watanuki went stumbling back and caught himself quickly. He looked up and saw those eyes. "Oi, trying to kill me or just yourself?" Watanuki fought to catch his breath. In the lull, he noticed that Doumeki was carrying a full bag in one hand that seemed to be steaming in the cold weather. The bespectacled boy pointed at the bag, "What's that?" Doumeki looked down casually. "Dinner. Some of it made by my mother, some of it I bought." "What's it for?" The taller boy looked straight into the shorter boy's eyes, "No one should have to spend the holidays alone, Watanuki."

Watanuki knew then. It was the right time. He reached into the package and stretched his arm over the taller boy's head. Leaning up, he placed a sweet kiss on the other boy's lips. Much to the surprise of the shorter boy, Doumeki deepened the kiss by drawing Watanuki into his form. They pulled away and their hot breath culd easily be seen in the frigid air. "Mistletoe," Doumeki nodded as he took the other boy's hand, "Nice touch."

review.


	4. flirt like a flower

april kisses

flirt like a flower

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: same as always

Kunogi Himawari was very powerful.

She had the power to render Watanuki Kimihiro completely stupefied by her mere presence. With a smile from her full pink lips, she could stop the boy in his tracks. She was able to fill his entire thoughts of only her and her beautiful face. A flip of her hair or a sincere look could captivate the other with out even a motive behind it. Without even meaning to (and seemingly without even knowing it), Himawari held that sort of power over the blue eyed boy in her unknowing hands.

That sort of power was the very desire of Doumeki Shizuka. Doumeki was not a dreamer or hopeless romantic by far, but he would have liked to have this sort of control over the bespectacled boy. Any sort of reaction was better than the look of utter disgust that graced Watanuki's face whenever the taller entered the room. It was not as if the archer was not without his own charms. He was tall, athletic, and popular. Girls would swear their complete devotion to him if he just uttered the request. If only Watanuki was so easily accommodating.

When Doumeki first noticed his attraction to the shorter boy, it came as a surprise. Watanuki was loud, sour, rude, and (above all) an idiot. But how quickly a loved one's faults fade away once that annoying little organ in your chest begins to make its beating known. Finally, he accepted it. What else could he do? It was the other boy's feelings that he now had to maneuver around. Since this would be an obstacle he would have to over come, he figured he might as well get his own shock and denial out of the way. But as much as Doumeki tried, the out come was always the same. Watanuki hated him with extreme and unreasonable venom that could not be contained or soothed by the taller boy.

At his most desperate and hurt times, Doumeki would stare into the mirror trying to decipher what exactly was wrong with him. He'd cock his head to the side, open his mouth wide, stare deep into his eyes, and ruffle his hair. He didn't think he was so bad looking and, as he reasoned to himself, tons of high school fan girls couldn't be wrong. The problem, he decided, did not lie upon the surface. He just wasn't Watanuki's type personality wise. Kunogi Himawari was his type. "So, I'll change."

Himawari sat across from her taller school mate and contemplated what he had just explained to her. So, these were his feelings and he needed her help to convey them. "So what exactly do you need me to do, Doumeki-kun? I'll try my best to help you, but I'm not sure how to." Said boy crossed his arms over his chest and gave the girl a very serious look. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "I need you to teach me how to flirt." Instead of laughing her head off like Watanuki might have or giving him a challenging smirk as Yuuko would, Himawari looked very serious. Weighing her options silently, she had obviously come to a decision. "I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know how to flirt, Doumeki-kun."

He was ready to shake the other girl in an attempt to jump start her brain. "What about all those little things you do that drive Watanuki crazy?" Doumeki asked calmly. "What little things?" She cocked her head to one side and smiled. "I mean, when you flip your hair and grin at him. You're always cheerful and nice to him and smile at his stupid jokes." She nodded as he listed the flirtatious actions. "But, Doumeki-kun, don't I do those same things with you too?" He stared at her blankly and nodded. "It's because that's just the way I am. That's my personality. I guess the only advice I could give you is to be yourself when approaching Watanuki-kun about your feelings."

Doumeki thought this advice over as he leaned heavily on his bow. Watanuki was approaching slowly with the look of utter annoyance. The bespectacled boy shot his arm out and dangled the bento box full of snacks toward the other. "Here are your damn snacks. Do you know how hard it was to find blue berries in this season?" The archer took his snacks and looked at the other boy. "Thank you," he replied honestly. The other boy was caught of guard. For once, teasing words didn't come out of Doumeki's mouth.

Now, maybe Himawari was able to be bright and sunny. Maybe she could laugh easily and turn her face towards the sun. She was able to inspire happiness and sentiment and could be open with her joy and feelings. Kunogi Himawari could do this because she was a flower. Doumeki was certainly not a flower. Instead, he was an archer. He was patient and steady. He could watch and look with an unreadable face. His eyes were firm, but flashed when they finally saw it. When what they had been waiting for finally made itself know, he could feel his eyes come alive. And, he could act when that opportunity presented itself.

While Watanuki was still stunned from the 'thank you', Doumeki took action. He tilted the shorter boy's chin up and placed Watanuki's lips against his own. Watanuki did not pull away, but he did not embrace the kiss. He just let it happen. Doumeki pulled back reluctantly and smirked as he watched the other gingerly touch his lips. "You just did exactly what I thought you might." "Huh?" The taller boy allowed his face to return to its usual state of nothingness. "Idiots usually have problems in unpredictable and unexpected events. I knew you'd freeze up. It's your character." He began to leave the shorter boy in his condition of slight shock. "Hey! Who are you calling an idiot? Come back here and face me like a man, Doumeki!" The archer couldn't help but smirk. If he could have the other boy and be himself while doing it, why not?

I had started this fic a while ago but I was inspired to finish it after reading Suppi-chan's story, The Arrow. So, thanks Suppi-chan. Also, much thanks to those who have read the other stories in this compilation and sorry for the slow update. Work and school get in the way, but I'll continue to try my best.


	5. things that are real

april kisses

things that are real

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: same as before. maybe this one is a little racier than the others. be advised.

It started with a kiss on his bare shoulder and Watanuki always enjoyed it. He liked the hands that caressed his naked skin and sent flames down the white flesh. Those hands that glided through his hair, he always loved those too. Contact like this gave Watanuki a new found appreciation for hands and the things they could do to a willing body. But, of course, he still enjoyed that mouth. That smileless mouth that began the interaction and had the power to escalate it to new, passionate heights. Maybe he liked that mouth the most.

Of course, there were other body parts that drove the bespectacled boy crazy. For one, he loved that torso. It was smooth and lean and, to Watanuki's enjoyment, ticklish. And those hips that he loved wrapping his legs around. He couldn't forget those hips that were so talented at thrusting and grinding against his needy body. Shoulders were good too, especially when he could dig his short finger nails into to them or muffled his enthusiastic cries at the height of his excitement. But, what Watanuki really enjoyed was waking up to the realization that it was a dream, as always.

It being a dream was never a disappointment, it was a relief. Dreams weren't real, so what he was dreaming about wasn't real and it meant nothing. It was just a combination of the growing hormones from his changing body and the fact that he often fell asleep with the thought of Doumeki's annoyance on his mind. That was all. With that in the back of his thoughts, he didn't mind having to change his sheets every morning and he didn't mind the sticky mess in his pajamas. The physical remnants of the prior night's dream only meant that he would have to bathe and that was alright with him.

The shower was like a return to the land of dreams. The steam and warmth brought back the memories of his fantasy. He could image the happenings as he tilted his face towards the shower head. He could allow the water to run down his face and bathe his neck. He could pretend those water drops were the same kisses that consumed his neck the night before. And, because the bathroom was still misty from the warm water and he still felt as though he was dreaming, he could look openly into the mirror and smile back at his reflection with out any regrets.

But, these things were fake and that's what made it okay. In the land of the real, if he was to look at the other boy in the lustful way he did in his dreams, it would be unforgivable. It was not open for consideration. It was just wrong. He had decided that as long as he could pretend, as long as his thoughts of that other boy stayed in a place were things weren't real, than it wouldn't be a problem. He could be sour and crude to the other boy. He could pout, cry, whine, and scream and it wouldn't seem out of place at all. It would be normal. He would be normal.

So, as Watanuki dressed, he pushed the thoughts of the previous night out of his mind. He could forget and suppress, he was good at that. The only thing that popped up out of the world of dreams and entered the world of the living was an ache in his shoulder. The pain was only evident in the shoulder that always received the first contact, the part of his body that was graced with the first sweet kiss. And, as Watanuki walked to school, he could admit that the pain and that first kiss's memory were able to follow him throughout the day. Because those things were very real.

yeah, it's short and has a little more…contact…than the others do. oh well, hope it's enjoyed. review please.


	6. what she already knew

april kisses

what she already knew

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: same old, same old.

Honestly, she wasn't given enough credit by anyone. Himawari was by no means slow or clueless in any way. She was actually quit sharp and could pick up on small things if they interested her. For instance, she knew what was going on between the two boys. Oh, it wasn't as if they didn't hide it well, they were actually very good at acting as if nothing had changed between the two of them. They continued to fight. Doumeki would tease with harsh words and Watanuki would scream right back at the taller boy. All things seemed the same. But, Himawari knew better.

She saw the dark glances that the archer gave the other boy. The stained blush on Watanuki's check was not something new, but it was different from the way he used to blush towards anything regarding herself. She had seen the crushed, red lips of Watanuki and the unusually moist ones of the other boy. On more than one occasion, when Himawari was running late for lunch as per usual, she had been the witness of clothes being quickly straightened and black hair being hastily patted down. Not to mention the time Watanuki's glasses had mysteriously gone missing after he had assured her they had been on his face seconds before she had arrived. In her mind, she knew they had probably been thrown aside in the midst of their quick and fumbled passion.

Passion. It seemed very logical that the two would end up together. Himawari could appreciate the sense in that. It was usually the strength in an emotion that determined the outcome, not the emotion itself. There was defiantly some strong dislike (possibly even hate) between the two, and for that to turn into an affair was not in the least surprising to the raven haired schoolgirl. She imagined that they had to have formed a very powerful bound and cared deeply for each other. Why the two chose to try and hide it, she wasn't at all sure.

She had a theory, though. Watanuki seemed to be the one that would be most reluctant to out himself and his newly found lover. He still acted foolish whenever he saw her. He would spring into character and dance around like an idiot whenever she arrived for lunch, unless, of course, if he was in the middle of trying to conceal his affair. But still, he blushed when she smiled at him or when she innocently brushed against him. This had always received an annoyed groan or dissatisfied frown from Doumeki, but recently Himawari could feel the full force of his unhappiness. Doumeki was obviously very territorial.

Oh, but Himawari had no intention of trying to steal the bespectacled boy from the other. They seemed too good a match and their passion for each other was so deliciously beautiful. And she knew she wasn't the only one to see this. Many of her girlfriends were also rabid Doumeki fan girls and had developed a secret anti-Watanuki club. Through the few occasions when Himawari had the opportunity to spend time alone with Yuuko; she was able to deduce that the mysterious woman had also noticed the liaison between the two boys. So many seemed to know about their relationship and their true and sincere friends really did approve. It was time for them to stop hiding.

Himawari took her time gathering her things and exiting the classroom. The trekked slowly over to the secluded area they had been eating lunch at recently. Through the shrubbery, she could see the shape of the two boys. She saw as the taller pushed Watanuki softly against a tree and stepped back to examine his squirming prey. He leaned in heavily and took the other boy's mouth in his own as the shorter dug his fingers into the back of Doumeki's shirt.

'Perfect timing,' Himawari thought as an out of place and very devilish smirk graced her lips. Calmly, she smoothed down her skirt and adjusted her pig tails. With her usual bright smile, she bounded into the clearing, "Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun! Sorry I'm late!" The two boys froze and gawked back at the girl who had caught them in their awkward and compromised position. A hand flew over Himawari's mouth to hide her smirk, "Oh, you two seem busy. I'll leave you alone to finish than." She walked away as a triumphant feeling spread over her. Back in the clearing, the two boys stared after the retreating girl. Doumeki turned towards his blushing and awed lover, "You know, somehow I think she planned that."

review…


	7. boundaries

april kisses

boundaries

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: contains themes of a sexual and romantic nature. a little angsty. be advised.

By nature, I know that Watanuki is a generally happy person. In all honestly, I don't think it shows on his face enough. Especially around me. I've become accustomed to the glares and grimaces I get from him, so I don't even count those anymore. Around Yuuko, his face is a mix of stable annoyance and begrudged enjoyment. Sometimes he smiles around her and the black bun thing. Sometimes he'll smile if he is able to help one of her clients. Those times he lets his natural good nature leek through and it honestly looks good on him.

Yes, I know he smiles at Kunogi all the time. But that doesn't count. She doesn't do anything to deserve that kind of treatment from him. He so readily dishes out those smiles to her without her earning them. He pours all of his energy into those cheap smiles just for her. That's what they are, cheap. The only time I can bring myself to hate his face is when I see those cheap smiles.

It's not jealousy that causes me to feel this way. As I said, I'm used to him hating me. I've become accustomed to his snarling and frowns. It was when his unhappy mouth turned serious and was crushed against my serious mouth that I realized how much I had preferred the change of pace. I thought I had Watanuki figured out. Honestly, I had always dreamed that something like this would happen. But in my fantasies, I could never have anticipated the truth. I never thought he would have initiated it. I'm still surprised he plays the dominate in almost all of our sexual conquests.

But still, anything for him. I allow him to do things that I would have never thought of before. I'm his entirely. But, still, I have to pull back sometimes and remind myself that (to him) it is only sex. I had been able to fool myself into thinking that it meant more to him, but then came the incident. Watanuki isn't the whimperer I had imagined him to be. He's vocal and almost wild at times. I liked that immediately. But the name that fell from his lips that one time wasn't mine.

"Himawari-chan!"

During sex, he doesn't use my name, he doesn't smile at me or worry about my comfort. Sometimes I hate that he still pretends to hate me, and maybe he still does. I blame myself. The reason he started this relationship is because he saw the convenience in it. He obviously saw how I felt about him, dreamt about him. He uses me.

But sometimes, he'll let me take him. Sometimes he'll lay back and look into my eyes as I try my best to make him scream. Sometimes he'll hesitate to get dressed and instead allow me to glide my hands over his naked form. And he does the same to mine. And his face gets very serious. He'll slide his thin hands over the smooth scars I have on that one arm or he'll stare intently at the altered flesh of my palm. He looks at those old wounds and remembers the things I've done to protect him from harm.

Once, his eyes became very soft and looked as if they were brimming with tears. His mouth quivered and he placed his face against the warmth of my chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered all too reluctantly. At first I didn't know what to say. "That's okay." I tired to soothe him. "It's just a show of boundaries." At the time I didn't know where I was going with it, but it seemed to appease him and he even dared to whisper my name into a smile and place his grinning lips against mine.

Now I remember that it was my grandfather who taught me about boundaries. He showed me the three areas humans create these protective boundaries: the soul, the body, and the heart. When Watanuki returned my soul to me, he crossed the first boundary. That's why he knew my feelings for him so well. That's why I can feel him like a swelling deep inside of me. We each kept a piece of each other's souls that day. The crossing of the second boundary is self explanatory. It's crossed each time our skins slide together, each time we moan in unison or press our lips together. The scars on my body are mementos of the boundary.

It's the boundary of the heart that is harder to cross, but he had no problem. All he had to do was say that other name and I knew he had already crossed my heart boundary. I don't know how to do the same for him. Still, I look in his eyes when we make love and I say his name as often as I can. I argue with him in public because that's what makes him feel comfortable. I protect him during those annoying missions Yuuko sends us on. I act sincerely and with my heart and I hope that, since he has already crossed mine, he will allow me to cross all of his boundaries as well.

this story was…weird. i'm not sure where i got the idea. either way, i'm glad so many seem to like the stories. please review.


	8. hopeless romantic

april kisses

hopeless romantic

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: always the same. don't like, leave. do like, please stay, my dear!

Clow had always called her a hopeless romantic. She never agreed. Yuuko had always imagined herself more as an agent of hitsuzen, helping people find each other and their destinies across the vast and extensive cosmos. And if she could have a little fun and live vicariously through those she helped, why not? But his lips always turned into a fleeting smile when he said those words. Eventually, she didn't mind it so much.

However, Yuuko decided she would have to be careful not to use the title of hopeless romantic around her new charge. He was suspicious and, as she would later tell him, he did not bow to fate graciously. He was also lonely, and the topic of romance would throw up far too many red flags for him to get to trust her. Honestly, she had only the intention of doing her job and fulfilling his wish…witnessing such a delicious and stubborn relationship bloom between the two boys would only be an added plus and a free source of entertainment.

But, may, how the shorter one protested any involvement with the taller. She knew that Watanuki was by no means a stupid kid. He had to have seen the useful applications that would present themselves by having a full fledged exorcist as his friend. But Watanuki lived in his own little world of denial. She couldn't blame him. His power to see spirits was his cross to bear alone. He was not used to talking about it so casually, let alone allowing someone else into his problem.

Yuuko was almost afraid that he would ruin the whole thing and not make his wish. Actually, he never said "I wish I couldn't see spirits anymore," but it was close enough and the boy seemed fickle and stubborn. She couldn't allow him to leave the shop with out establishing that contract between the two of them. Too much would have been ruined had she allowed that to happen. Plus, she could really use a cute little servant to wait on her hand and foot.

Gradually, however, she was able to lore him in. With every strange happening, (the twins, the ame warashi, the pipe fox spirit) she was able to pull him into her eccentric little world of uncanny occurrences and supernatural events. And, eventually, she knew he was beginning to trust her. She could peer through those twin lenses and into his blue eyes and see that deep down inside he was a child who desperately wanted to be guided by the hand to his final destination. Watanuki was a person who fought fate as if he could win, but honestly wanted to lose and give into the hopelessness and isolation he was so certain was waiting for him.

But she could change that. She could be that person that guided the weeping child out of the dark and whisper confidently with a smile, "See, it's not so bad." She knew that it was her hitsuzen to be that person to stand along side the fighting boy and assure him that losing wouldn't be the end of the world. She would tell him that hitsuzen was not a lifetime of loneliness and fright. For Watanuki, hitsuzen was a tall archer with a straight face and eyes that could lock onto the lighter ones of the shorter boy. For Watanuki, hitsuzen was Doumeki.

"Why? Why must I always be joined with that damned annoying Doumeki?"

Yuuko smiled fondly as she remembered the numerous and constant rants of her bespectacled little charge. Gingerly she touched the Polaroids she held in her lap. She looked at Mokona fondly and remembered what Clow had called her all those years back. As she looked at the image on the pictures and saw the forms of Watanuki and Doumeki finally joined in their first kiss, she secretly congratulated her self and her darling black Mokona. The little thing fiddled with the camera Yuuko had given it. "You know," Yuuko sighed blissfully as she picked up the cute creature and snuggled happily with it, "You're rather good with a camera, my little agent of hitsuzen!"

review please…


	9. the science of tilting

april kisses

the science of tilting

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: as always read the previous ones.

"For the last time, I'm not like that, okay?" Watanuki thought his vocal cords were going to snap with the strain of his screams. Doumeki looked blandly at the other boy and rubbed his ears, "I never said you were. I just said it wouldn't surprise me if you were to say you liked boys." "But, but, but!" he stuttered, "I love Himawari-chan! I do, I really do! She's a girl! How could I possibly like boys?" The taller boy rolled his eyes, "You're taking this too serious. I was just saying it hypothetically."

The bespectacled boy couldn't let it lie. "But what would make you think something like that? Have I ever given you a reason to think that way?" Doumeki couldn't help but sigh…he had to bring it up to the other boy, didn't he? He should have known this would be the reaction. "Well, you're sort of feminine." "What? I certainly am not!" Silence fell over the two. Doumeki released a sigh of relief. "What do you mean by feminine?" The calm that had settled over the taller boy was instantly dashed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose out of annoyance.

"Well, if you insist on continuing this, I guess your hands are slim and graceful like a woman's…" He poked said appendages with his index finger. Reluctantly Watanuki brought his hand up to his face. He had never noticed that before. The shorter boy stared intently at his companions hands. They were larger and looked stronger. He blushed. "That doesn't prove anything." After a lull of silence, the shorter boy looked over at the taller with slight curiousness, "What else?"

Doumeki had expected that his companion would continue the conversation. He searched his mind. It was kind of strange. In his mind, he could imagine every inch of Watanuki's face. He had memorized that gloom and doom stare of his and could recall every detail. But now, he was drawing a blank. His eyes landed on the eyes of the other boy and his next example presented itself.

"Eyelashes," he blurted out without thinking. "Excuse me?" Doumeki straightened his back and looked at the other seriously, "Your eyelashes. They look like a girl's. They're kind of long and thick. It looks like you wear mascara." He paused and felt the corners of his lips threaten to flicker upwards, "Do you wear mascara?" Watanuki nearly jumped out of his skin with rage. "Of course I don't wear mascara, you idiot! What is wrong with your brain today?"

Doumeki stared straight ahead and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Your height and size has something to do with it. You're sort of small so you would obliviously be on the bottom in a relationship." Instantaneously, Watanuki's face turned a sickening shade of crimson. "What is it you just said, you jerk!" Stealing his face in attempts not to flinch, Doumeki continued. "Maybe that's why I don't really see you as someone who would be in a relationship with a girl. Don't be so defensive. It's just a theory and I think I know a way we can prove if it's right of not. I'll use the scientific process."

It took more serenity then Watanuki knew he could muster in order to settle down and give the other boy the ability to express himself. At least there was still a way to disprove the seemingly insane assumption. "Oh yeah. Well, what is it then?" The archer rubbed his chin and mumbled quietly to himself, "If I remember right…yes, I think that is how it goes…" The taller down looked intently at the shorter, "You'll have to close your eyes and promise not to start flailing like an idiot."

Watanuki was not an idiot.

He knew the intimacy Doumeki spoke of, he could decipher already what this test would entail. Gulping heavily, he nodded and shut his eyes tightly, trying to convince himself this was for the good of his normality and reputation. He could feel the other leaning down to conduct the experiment. He could feel the other's breath and taste the warmth of his mouth with out even making contact. Unconsciously, he tilted his head to the left.

The kiss was just a whisper of itself, just enough to prove his point. The taller pulled back and nodded satisfied. "I was right." The shorter boy quickly recovered and demanded an explanation. "I read some where that men and women tilt their heads in different directions unconsciously while kissing. You tilted to the left, a typically female thing to do."

A silence claimed the two when the shorter realized he was caught in a situation that he couldn't eloquently argue his way out of. Watanuki hung his head low and drooped his shoulders in defeat, "I really hate the scientific process."

i had read the tilting theory somewhere in one of my psychology books a few years back. it's not really proven, i guess, but i thought it was interesting to apply to this situation. please review!


	10. the reason why

april kisses

the reason why

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: same

**note**: i've gotten a lot of comments asking me to space dialogue in a different way. As much as it pains me to break against old habits, i'll try my best to remember to do so in the following chapters. Thanks so much for the input.

As it was, it was a normal day like any other. The semester had just begun, so the young students were still searching out new faces and making friends with those assigned to the same class. The school yard was a chatter with salutations and greetings. In the midst of this excitement, young Doumeki Shizuka stood alone. For some reason, certainly not because he tried, he was liked by everyone, so he skipped the attempt to make new friends. He was content in watching the other students run around like fools. Honestly, they all acted as if being in the same class bonded the students to each other for life. He huffed in gradual annoyance.

"Doumeki-san!" He turned, trying to curb his irritation, as a generic student trotted up to him with a shorter boy in tow.

"This is Watanuki Kimihiro and he's in our class. He said you hadn't met yet. It's important to get to know all our new class mates, Doumeki-san. It's our duty to become friends since we will be spending the whole semester together." As the student prattled on lecturing Doumeki, he peered over to the other boy. What was his name again? Oh yes. Watanuki Kimihiro. Strange name.

The boy was shorter and slighter than Doumeki was. His face was set in a sour expression as he starred back at the taller boy. He was ungodly pale but not in a way that made him look ill. No, to Doumeki, it looked a little appealing. Those eyes set wide behind delicate framed glasses glared blue flames back into the eyes of the other boy.

"…And then there would be chaos. Do you see why it's so important to make friends now, Doumeki-san?" The other student finished his speech with a satisfied smirk on his round face. When his silence was not met with applause or, at least, eager agreement, he looked at the two other boys. He witnessed the two looked in a staring contest with no clear winner in sight.

"Ah, you see. You're already becoming friends. My job here is done." The other boy trotted off, congratulating himself on his good deed. The staring match didn't let up on the shorter boy's side, but Doumeki allowed his stare to wan.

"I thought he would go on talking forever." No response from the shorter boy.

"He's sort of annoying, don't you think? And I have no idea what he was going on about." The shorter boy maintained his reserve.

"Oi, are you all right?" Still nothing.

Doumeki shut his mouth into a slight frown. This boy was certainly difficult. The taller boy shifted from one leg to another. He crossed his arms. He arched an eye brow at the silence from the other boy. Starring back into those blue eyes of the shorter boy, Doumeki wished that he could read the other boys mind.

"So, you're not planning to talk to me. Alright." Doumeki reached his arm out and grabbed the shorter boy by his neck. He crushed the boy's silent mouth against his own and braced for all hell to let loose. The first punch didn't hurt so much, but the ones after added up. The next thing he knew, he was starring up at two teachers trying their best to hold onto the thin boy struggling from their grasps.

But, as Doumeki looked up at the other boy, he couldn't help but wonder if that blush that stained his cheeks was from the struggle or the kiss.

"So that's it? That's how this whole rivalry began?" Yuuko giggled madly as she sloshed her beer can. She, her cute Mokona, the exorcist, and the boy who could see spirits sat drinking in their usual spot in the park.

"Yeah, I guess that's why he's such an annoying idiot when he's around me," Doumeki mumbled as he tilted his can back and took a loud gulp. His grip tightening around his own can, Watanuki decided to silently fume as opposed to giving Yuuko more opportunity to tease him. Instead, he leaned heavily on his empty hand and thought back on their first meeting. Smiling, he remembered that his cheeks weren't the only one's with blush that day.

hope the new format is satisfactory. please review.


	11. cooking lesson

april kisses

cooking lesson

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: as usual

She tilted her head in innocent wonder, but her smile stayed the same radiant glow it always was. So typically Himawari. "So, it was your father who taught you how to cook Watanuki-kun? I think that's wonderful. Your food is so delicious; he must have been talented too!" She plucked a snow pea out of the ganmodoki Watanuki had prepared for that day's meal and chewed it thoughtfully.

Watanuki ducked his head bashfully and rubbed the back of his head in a humble manner. Compliments from Himawari-chan were always welcomed. "You know," he started shyly, "I could teach you if you wanted Himawari-chan. I mean, I'm sure your cooking is wonderful on its own, but maybe you'd like to learn some of the recipes I know. I would like to teach you if you'd like to learn."

"That sounds like fun, Watanuki-kun!" She grinned at him earnestly and clapped her hands together for emphasis. The bespectacled boy's heart leapt out of his chest. This joy, he reasoned, could only be attained when he is with Himawari. But, as quickly as his happiness was delivered by the raven haired girl with those wonderful curls, it was snatched back by said sun-lit angel.

"Doumeki-kun would like to learn too? It would be fun to all cook together." She looked innocently over to the other boy who was sharing their bento. Watanuki was having such a blissful time with his Himawari-chan that he hadn't even noticed the annoyance. Just as he was about to protest loudly that he refused to teach an annoying poker face like Doumeki, the taller boy answered for himself.

"Actually, I have no interest in learning how to cook." Had this been any other time, Watanuki would have counted it as a victory and continue to daydream about his lessons with Himawari. But, this was a sensitive subject. He had always taken such pride in the food he prepared considering it was his father who had diligently and lovingly taught him. He couldn't stand for that.

"Oh, so you're just too good to be taught by me, is that it, you jerk?" The shorter boy snapped his chop sticks in two as he continued to yell at the unresponsive boy. When he felt his throat beginning to sore, he convinced his anger to subside enough to allow a few soothing breaths to get sucked in through his gaping mouth and enter the oxygen starved lungs.

"Are you finished yet, idiot," the archer began as he rubbed is aching ears, "No, I didn't mean anything against you by it." He continued eating and ignored the puzzled look the other boy's face.

Still, Himawari beamed as she looked between the two boys. "Watanuki-kun just wants you to have fun with us since you two are such good friends." With this, Watanuki lapsed into his same protests at the horrible mistake.

Watanuki had never really considered himself much of a teacher, especially since he had never taught anybody anything, but for his Himawari, he was willing to try. She met him at his apartment the following Sunday in all of her usual splendor. She looked around his thoroughly cleaned home, "Your apartment is very nice Watanuki-kun, but it must be hard to live alone, right?"

The boy laughed nervously and assured her that he managed just fine on his own. His kitchen was small, but he knew his way around it. In this room, he had churned out many delicious creations and delicacies. In his element, he could surely impress Himawari with his hard work and talent.

"Himawari-chan, I thought that today we could make oyako domburi. It's not too hard to make." She nodded her approve and went to fetch the eggs needed for the dish. Watanuki leaned over the chopping board and began slicing the chicken into thin, manageable strips when he heard the breaking of eggs.

He turned to see the egg cart an oozing mess on the floor and Himawari with her surprised mouth hidden by her thin hands. "It's alright, Himawari-chan," he consoled with a sympathetic reassurance, "We still have plenty of eggs." Those broken eggs, however, were only a sign of things to come.

Himawari looked up at Watanuki with those large eyes of hers, "I'm really sorry that I was such a bother today, Watanuki-kun. I really am grateful to you for teaching me. I did have a lot of fun today."

The bespectacled boy gave a good natured chuckle, "No, no, Himawari-chan. You were no bother at all. It was really very fun."

"But, we didn't even get to taste the finished product and it doesn't look very much like the picture of the dish in your cook book."

"I'll pack it in our bento for tomorrow, Himawari-chan. Honestly, it will save me from preparing a lunch for us and we'll have something to look forward to." The boy assured the apologetic girl until she left his small apartment. He let out a sigh of relief that he felt he had been holding in the entire afternoon.

He drudged to his kitchen and donned his apron yet again. He hadn't the heart to tell her, but after several cracked eggs, two broken bowls, a pound of burnt chicken, and many other mishaps, the oyako domburi hadn't turned out very well. After sluggishly disposing of the culinary disaster, he began work on a replacement oyako domburi.

Watanuki waited impatiently at there usual meeting place the next day at school. He looked around at the surrounding school yard and narrowed his eyes in annoyance when they landing on one person in particular. "Oi."

"Don't oi me, now, where's Himawari-chan?"

"She has duty today, remember." Doumeki looked hungrily at the cloth-wrapped bento the other boy was holding and snatched it quickly.

"Ahh! I forgot all about that. And she wanted to try the oyako domburi, too. She worked so hard on it."

Doumeki dipped his chop sticks into the bowl and popped a bit of egg and rice in his mouth. He chewed silently then placed the utensils down and looked intently at the other boy, "Kunogi isn't responsible for this. You made it."

"How did you know that?" he asked suspiciously then quietly added, "Himawari-chan's dish did not turn out very well."

In between bites, Doumeki confessed. "I'd know your food anywhere. I've never had anything that compares to it. I doubt Kunogi could get as good as you are in one day," he paused and looked thoughtful, "Why do you think I don't need cooking lessons. I have you."

The shorter boy felt the heat rise to his face and a small smile pull at his down turned lips. Gingerly, he removed the chop sticks from Doumeki's hand and occupied his mouth with something other than food. The kiss was unexpected for the other, but he returned it with enthusiasm. Pulling away, Watanuki noticed the amused almost-smile on the archer's lips. "Hey," he started as he looked over at the nearly empty bento, "That's why you taste so much like oyako domburi."

**notes**

ganmodoki- fried tofu with veggies. Good vegetarian dish!

oyako domburi- one of many types of domburi (rice dishes). This one includes egg and chicken. really yummy comfort food!

i love food. please review…


	12. labeled

april kisses

labeled

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: you know the drill

After all the long, torturous months he had spent working as Yuuko's kitchen slave and house boy, Watanuki shouldn't have been surprised by anything that the wish granting shop could throw at him. But still, he still found himself astonished by the amount of alcohol the mistress could handle. He was still weirder out by the creepy innocence of the two soulless children. On occasion even, the black creature was able to pop out of random crevices around the house and nearly give him a heart attack.

But still, he had not expected being gang tackled when he first entered the house and tickled until he almost ruined his pants. He had been in good spirits up until that moment. Instead of spending the usual afternoon cleaning and cooking, they were planning on spending the day drinking in the park with Himawari and Doumeki.

"Really, Yuuko-san! What the hell was the meaning of that? Why did the four of you attack me?" Watanuki gripped loudly as he packed the cold leftovers and multiple cans of beer that would make up their picnic. Yuuko waited impatiently at the front door of the shop.

Looking over at the black creature on her shoulder, she smirked widely, "Maru, Moro, Mokona, and I think it's just so much fun to tickle you, Watanuki! You should have heard yourself. You were squealing like a little girl!" The cute duo of Maru and Moro giggled at their mistress's response and the dead fish face that the shop's servant was making.

"Don't take so long, Watanuki. Himawari-chan and Doumeki are probably already at the park. Do you really want to leave them alone together for so long?" Realization dawned in the boy's soft blue eyes and he quickly gathered his things. Before he could exit the fence surrounding the shop, he was grabbed by twin sets of hands and yanked down to a child's level. The two soulless children planted sweet kisses on both of his cheeks and pushed the surprised boy out of the gate.

The boy who can see spirits looked after the two giggling figures as they retreated back into the shop and then shifted his inquisitive gaze to his boss. The tall woman smirked broadly and shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me," she offered as she winked at the black Mokona perched on her shoulder. Said Mokona jumped from his perch on her and onto the empty shoulder of the bespectacled boy.

The walk to the park was an odd one. The black thing chirped and cooed and placed light kisses on his transporters cheeks. Yuuko chuckled to her self and offered strange glances as her only communication. The strange atmosphere wasn't made any more normal thanks to the random school girls that would giggle as they passed the group. Some even had the gall to blow kisses at the baffled boy.

At least they made it to the park. "Yuuko-san, Watanuki-kun! It's not usual for you two to be late," Himawari beamed at the two as they approached the usual spot they always met at. Before Watanuki could greet his Himawari back, he found her face dangerously close to his own. Her wide eyes looked up into his and her curious expression turned to a brighter one. She smiled brightly and chirper, "Alright," as she placed a chaste peck on his cheek.

It took a few moments for him to register what had just transpired between the two of them. Watanuki turned bright red and was about to unleash all his expressions of love when he felt Doumeki's face near his own. "Oi," Doumeki extended his index finger and poked the shorter boy's forehead, "What's that?"

Watanuki cursed under his breath as he wet his handkerchief under the cool water. He looked angrily into the mirror of the park's bathroom and scrubbed aggressively at what was on his forehead. Written in black marker was 'Kiss Me.' "So, how did that get there," Doumeki asked as he leaned against the wall by the mirror.

"Those creepy children must have written it on me when they attacked earlier. Damn it. I thought that kiss from Himawari-chan was real." He peered into the mirror and saw the marker had washed away all evidence of his embarrassment.

"It's all off?" the shorter boy nodded to answer the archer's question, "Good." One moment, Watanuki found himself glaring at his reflection and the next he was crushed against the taller boy's probing mouth. He was released reluctantly. His mouth burned and he fought to conceal the arousal from the waist down.

"W-Why?" He sputtered as his hand flew to his kiss-crushed lips.

"If I had done that while you were still labeled, you might have thought it was fake. The way I feel for you is very real."

review…


	13. regret

april kisses

regret

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: sexual content discussed. a little angst but happy ending. be warned.

He had tripped over his own feet. Honestly. That was all there was to it. He hadn't wanted to deliver the small bundle of unknown content to that jerk, Doumeki, but he wouldn't dare defy a sober Yuuko. Had it been his decision, he would have thrown the package in the nearest gutter. If he had, he wouldn't have gotten into the predicament that followed his arrival.

The usual barbs were thrown out at each other when he got to the shrine. But, instead of taking the package immediately, Doumeki ventured further into the temple grounds with a very annoyed boy trailing him. It was the sudden stop of the exorcist that caused the bespectacled boy to trip on himself. In retrospect, he probably would have preferred to land flat on his face as opposed to the solid frame of the taller boy.

The bundle lay forgotten on the ground and blue eyes looked startled into those darker ones that mirrored the shock and discomfort. And there was something else. Something that Watanuki had not expected to see in those still eyes. As accidental as the trip was, what came next was as much of a mistake.

It was his first kiss. The way Doumeki kissed, he'd have to imagine that it was his first as well. It was clumsy and hard and terribly unromantic. But, it did the trick. He felt himself react instantly. His inexperience added to the awkwardness of the kiss, but it didn't matter much to the two boys. He felt the taller boy's need as he pushed his slim body into the other.

Watanuki wasn't exactly sure how they had gotten to the bedroom, but it didn't seem very important. He cursed the weather as he stripped off the many layers he had donned that morning to protect himself from the cold. Having enough sense to remember his self consciousness and his nude situation, he was grateful for the darkness that consumed the room. All modesty that Doumeki might have had at one time was completely forgotten as he eagerly attacked the thin boy.

It felt like an outer body experience, Watanuki mused as his mouth was impatiently probed. He felt as if he wasn't himself. He wished he could stop, say something. Doumeki would understand. He looked up into the eyes of the other boy and found them clouded with passion. They didn't look back at the blue ones that studied them. The tall boy looked intently over the head of the boy he had trapped between his weight and the bed.

Watanuki bit his lip. He was confused by all the sensations he was feeling at once. Of course, it felt good. God, it felt great! Through the pleasure, though, there was still the initial confusion. Along with the intensity of the moans and cries and gasps of ecstasy, there was also the overwhelming concentration of unhappiness. And underneath all that joy, pleasure, confusion, and sadness, there was the biggest cause of his discomfort. Regret.

Though it was amazing physically, it was still horribly impersonal. He thought his first time would be more intimate. When it was over, he dressed quickly and avoided the smoky glances of the other boy. He turned to leave the room but was stopped by that voice. "Oi…"

"Don't." And he left.

The next day was accompanied by an air of discomfort. The bespectacled boy avoided the taller as if he were one of the many pesky spirits that haunted him. The other didn't actively seek the shorter out either. Watanuki was almost certain that he had overcome the most awkward part of the day as he exited the school grounds. But things never seem to go his way.

He was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Oi, I'll walk you to Yuuko's shop."

He refused to meet the eyes of the other, but showed his defiance by shrugging the hand off. "I'm not going to the shop today," he said with watered-down annoyance.

"Then, I'll walk you home." He didn't reply. Doumeki remained one step behind him as they walked in a begrudging silence. His eyes remained constantly on the smaller boy before him and he patiently waited for an opening that didn't seem to be presenting itself. Watanuki sure was stubborn at times.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. We should have taken it a little slower."

Watanuki stopped abruptly. "No," he bit out as he turned to the taller of the two, "It shouldn't have happened at all. It was a mistake. I regret it and you should too so let's never talk about it again."

He turned to leave, but was slightly choked as Doumeki grabbed onto the back of his collar in attempts to stop him. "I regret how it happened, but not that it did. I'm sorry that it wasn't what I wanted it to be. I'm sorry that it wasn't what you wanted either."

Watanuki ventured a look into the eyes of his captor. In his eyes was the look he had so wanted the previous afternoon. "What was it that you wanted?"

He felt himself being drawn deeply into the other boy's chest. Nestling his head into the other's body, Watanuki nearly missed the admission, "I wanted to make you mine and I wanted you to enjoy that."

The two were still for a while as the gravity of Doumeki's confession settled in. Watanuki slowly drew away from the other and smiled softly. He took the other boy by his hand and pulled him towards the direction of his apartment. "Oi, what are you doing?"

The shorter boy turned back to the other as they continued down the street. Doumeki made note of the visible blush on the bespectacled boy's cheeks. With a sly smile, Watanuki replied, "The good thing about this is that we can keep trying until we get it right."

Doumeki smirked and nodded to the boy he adored, "Until there's nothing to regret."

review please…


	14. observation of a younger sister

april kisses

observation of a younger sister

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: nothing new

At the time, I was certain it was love. Even at my age, I still allow myself to give into the felting crushes that a high school girl might experience. But still, when I met the pair, I looked straight over the head of the one who had helped my sister and feel hard for his tall friend. Now, I understand that it was never meant to be, but still, this chance meeting reminded me of how I felt for him and how futile it was.

I had been trailing him for about two blocks and he still hadn't seemed to catch on. Funny, I always perceived him as the observant type. Still, this was a fun game. I suppose it had been about two months since we met and that woman changed my sister for the better. We hadn't seen each other since. Switching my coy smile to a more innocent one, I crept up behind him and tapped his shoulder to announce my presence.

As he turned towards me, I saw the anticipation in his dark eyes. It was a shame to see it so quickly snuffed out when he saw it was only me. I smiled brightly. Of course I knew who he was hoping it was. "Hi, it's been a while, hasn't it?" My smile didn't falter as he stared back blankly.

"How have you been since we last met? Oh and how is that friend of yours," I placed my index finger against my chin in mock concentration, "What was his name again?"

Those deep amber eyes flashed again, "Watanuki Kimihiro."

"Aw, yes," as if I could really forget, "Watanuki Kimihiro, how is he?"

He nodded lightly, "We're both fine."

I was by no means put off by his silence. Besides, that's what attracted me to him in the first place. But still, I ignored the forced conversation and the awkward company. It was just too much fun. I would have liked to continue this game with him, but he stopped abruptly and turned sharply towards me.

He bowed slightly, "It was nice seeing you again, but I have to go. I'll tell Watanuki you said hi."

"Please do." But my observation wasn't over. Like I said, what a fun game this was turning out to be.

I knew what had caused him to get rid of me so quickly. Standing across the intersection with an impatient scowl was the shorter boy. I couldn't help myself. I had to watch the two interact. After all, this person was the reason why the taller boy so quickly dismissed the affections of my sister and I. My older sister couldn't see it and I'm sure the boy with glasses was clueless about it too. Though it cost me a potential love interest, I still can't dispute the deliciousness of this couple.

I could tell the shorter was reprimanding the taller but he didn't seem fazed by it at all. Instead, he responded calmly and just enticed more protest from the boy with glasses.

Now, living vicariously through the two was excited, but I hadn't expected what happened next. The former object of my affection looped his arm around the other's waist and pulled him into a soft kiss. The other resisted as soon as his senses were returned to him and stalked off with a beautiful blush covering his face. Doumeki-san was smiling.

Really, I never stood a chance.

**note**

I felt the sisters were interesting characters that I would have loved to see clamp-sensei explore more in depth. Since so many fan girls can see the connection between Doumeki and Watanuki, I'm sure the sisters were also vaguely aware. Either way, many thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad these stories go over well and I'm proud to help build to the xxxholic fandom.


	15. those that cheat death

april kisses

those that cheat death

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: yada yada, blah blah.

Death was something that most people did not think of on a regular basis. For most people, death was a fleeting thought that popped up at the most inopportune times. Death was something that was dreaded and feared, death was something that was resented for doing its job. Doumeki was not among the people who thought that way.

It wasn't something that he avoided vehemently nor was it something he spent hours lulling over. When it entered his mind, he reasoned that it was an important part of life and that it would be something he would deal with when the time came around. When his grandfather died, there was no hysterics from him. He had the sorrow that would accompany anyone who had lost a loved one, but he was not morbid, cynical or depressed about it.

Death was not something that Doumeki would let stain the corners of his world.

As rational as that philosophy was, he found it tested more and more. He found that he could not remain detached when the other was gagging on the remnants of the dead. Since that person had to face death on a daily basis, he found himself doing so as well. Death became less essential, less willing to be accepted. When that person was in the grips of death, he was no longer able to stand aside and allow nature to take its course.

In those situations, he felt his pulse race, his vision blur, his voice crack. When Watanuki was in mortal danger, Doumeki felt his heart break.

This was the reason, he rationalized, why he risked him self for the other so often. The thought of his own death was nothing. His life mattered so little in comparison to the bespectacled boy's. He knew that when he had thoughts like that, he sounded like a love struck fool, but that didn't matter either. All that mattered was Watanuki.

He knew that when all was said and done, it was his choice and his choice alone. The thought of dieing for the shorter boy always brought a sense of calm to Doumeki. It was almost as if he was embracing his hitsuzen when he committed to protecting the boy with the sour face.

Because he loved that sour boy.

"You're daydreaming again. I thought I told you it didn't suit that poker face of yours."

He turned to see the ever suspicious and annoyed face of the one who held his affection. He crossed his arms casually over his chest to keep his heart from beating through it. "I was just thinking about how much of an idiot you are."

"What the hell did you say, you bastard?"

And everything would remain the same between them. He would quietly protect that which he held dear and engage in these petty arguments whenever they were sparked.

"Hey," he looked over at the boy. He had a very serious, almost sad look and his eyes were turned downwards away from the archer.

"Yeah," Doumeki asked in general concern.

"My life isn't more important than yours."

The usual stone face of Doumeki revealed its surprise, "How-?"

Watanuki looked up at the taller boy and closed the space between the two of them. It was quick and shy and so deliciously Watanuki. Doumeki was certain he had cheated death because he felt his heart fail to beat for far too long.

Watanuki smiled lightly at him, "You're surprisingly vocal when you're daydreaming."

The slighter of the two took the taller boy's hand in his own. Okay, maybe things between them would change. But only a little.

review…


	16. better through silence

april kisses

better through silence

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: uh huh…

It had been routine long enough. Watanuki would sulk to the general area where he always had lunch. He would hold a plainly decorated bento box at arms length and grumble the same thing about ungrateful archers and the fact he's not a waitress. Then, as per usual, Doumeki would eat while tossing out the casual insult and then place the next day's order. And then the protests would begin and continue until the customary tone would sound to announce the end of lunch. These were the constants of Doumeki's life and he enjoyed them, as dysfunctional as they were.

"And I think I'll have teriyaki tomorrow. Don't burn it."

"Alright," Watanuki nodded as he packed up the now empty lunch box. Doumeki slightly quirked his head to the side at the compliance of the shorter boy. There was no sour express on his face and no cursing under his breath. Watanuki felt the eyes on his face and looked up at the other boy in innocent wonder. Doumeki didn't budge from his own inspection. Instead, he pushed further.

"And I wouldn't mind something sweet. Maybe something like cookies," he paused and observed the still face of the other boy, "Or maybe that fondant au chocolat you made before. You can whip it together for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can do that." The bespectacled boy stood and dusted himself off as bell rang to announce the dismissal of lunch. Doumeki pursed his lips tightly together in annoyance. To the displeasure of the archer, Watanuki had not taken the offered bait.

The next day was hardly different.

"Tomorrow I want onigiri with salmon in the middle. Don't make it too salty. Last time it was way too salty." Again the other boy only nodded his compliance as he finished the last of his portion. The only difference from the day before was the presence of a raven haired school girl.

She smiled brightly at the shorter of the two boys. "Watanuki-kun never minds making lunch for Doumeki-kun because you two are such good friends." The two boys froze. Doumeki waited for the systematic protests that would return normalcy to their lives. It never came.

"I guess that's true, Himawari-chan, but I also make it for you because we are good friends too," chuckled Watanuki

The school girl's giggles joined the other, "That's true." Doumeki watched as he tried to suppress the uneasiness he felt swelling up in his chest.

He finally found his mind clear enough to think logically as he walked home to his family shrine. He should have been happy, or at least relieved, that Watanuki had stopped his constant pissiness, but he wasn't. In his own slightly sadistic way, he liked it when the shorter boy gripped and complained. He liked the energy and anger that was directed at him. In a strange way, it made him feel necessary to the other.

As he began his chores at the shrine, an eerie thought crept into his mind. What if Watanuki no longer needed him? Doumeki was only necessary to the boy as a spirit ward, but what if those ghosts stopped haunting. That was in fact the reason the bespectacled boy slaved away at that shop. And if his wish hadn't been granted yet, it would only be a matter of time before it was. Then Doumeki would be with out meaning and purpose.

The thought caused the shrine keeper to tightly grip his broom. No, he wouldn't become useless like that. He had to become important to that boy. As he continued to sweep the entrance to the shrine, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hmm. It's still too salty. Maybe your cooking skills have become as useless as your brains." He ate the rice ball anyway, trying to pretend that the confection was as horrible as he had claimed.

"Maybe, maybe," Watanuki nodded as he eyed the bento suspiciously.

Doumeki discarded his rice ball in protest. "Will you just stop that?" Watanuki stared back with the question showing purely on his face but a mouth full of rice held it there.

"Why are you acting like that? So, so…at peace with everything. You're not like that."

"Does it upset you?" Watanuki asked calmly.

Doumeki looked down at the bento box. His lips twitched as his taste buds remembered all the delicious food that had been brought to him in that box. "I still need you so don't out grow me just yet."

He allowed his eyes to travel up and meet the lighter ones. There was as stubble confusion that he was able to observe before he lost sight of those eyes. It was almost too quick to register, but he felt the quick peak on his lips before his ears were assaulted. "And just who are you to ask me to make that fondant au chocolat for you? Do you know just how much work goes into that, you jerk?"

Doumeki shrugged his shoulders lazily and took in the insults and the rest of the bento.

Yuuko looked coyly at the be-aproned boy who humbly offered her liquor of choice for that evening. "So," she started as he exhaled a smoky breath from her pipe, "Did it work." Said boy nodded sheepishly and blushed as he remembered that day's lunch.

"But how did you know it would work, Yuuko-san?"

The woman smiled warmly as she petted the black creature perched on her lap, "Humans are creatures of habit. They take for granted what they experience everyday, but go through horrible withdraw if anything is changed in their lives. That's why death is such a harmful thing to a human. They can't adjust to the change just as he couldn't deal with your new attitude. I predict things will always stay the same for you and Doumeki because they must."

She paused as she drew her arm out to the boy and placed her index finger on his lips, "Or perhaps, things can only get better."

review…


	17. how to make a fox jealous

april kisses

how to make a fox jealous

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: same

It seemed to really like Watanuki. More and more often, it could be found stowing away in the school uniform of the thin boy, prompting lots of excited gasps, screams, and giggles. Luckily for the boy, the pipe fox was a spirit and the cooing and cuddling it did so often could not be seen by the average individual. Unfortunately, it was well with in the spectrum of viewing for Doumeki.

The archer had decided long ago that he didn't much like the little beast. It wasn't as if he found it overly annoying, as he did most things. In fact, he did feel a small bit of appreciation for the fact that the thing seemed to be able to protect the bespectacled boy in the event of Doumeki's absence. He knew the little fox spirit wasn't meant to be the sole provider of protection for the boy, so he was by no means threatened. But, the more he saw the little creature wind its long body around the delicate neck and shoulders of Watanuki, the more he felt an eerie tinge of jealously creep into the base of his spinal column and send horrible shots dancing down his back.

The first time he encountered the fox, he was almost certain he saw admiration in those beady, black eyes. He had brushed it off, but now he saw just how attached the spirit was to the other boy. Doumeki maintained his dislike for the thing, but he found that he just couldn't help the urge to glare openly at it whenever Watanuki would reward it with a smile or pet.

It just wasn't fair.

"Oi, are you going to bring that thing with you every day?"

Watanuki looked up from his lunch and unconsciously tilted his head to the side where the fox spirit rested. "I don't plan on it. It just kind of seems to like me. Not that it's any of your business."

The fox spirit nuzzled the bespectacled boy's cheek and slid behind his neck. It slithered into his school uniform and proceeded to explore the space between cloth and skin. This produced squirms and giggles from the boy as he desperately tried to reach the creature nestled deep inside his shirt. Doumeki couldn't help but roll his eyes at a scene that he might have thought cute or amusing at one time.

"Bringing it to school with you every day just causes you to look like even more of an idiot than you already are." He leaned over to the squirming boy and placed his hand innocently on Watanuki's thigh. Doumeki didn't miss the blush it produced. He tentatively reached into the back of the other boy's school shirt to retrieve the furry thing.

Rough hand passing hair, gracing the skin of the neck, a ghost of white shirt collar, the flesh of his creamy, lean back.

The squirming from the bespectacled boy stopped as the taller of the two continued to fish. He took full advantage of the unusually still Watanuki. Long, skilled fingers slid over flesh. He explored the protrusions caused by the smaller boy's back bone. He memorized the untainted skin as if this was the last time he might get to enjoy it. 'And who knows,' he reasoned, 'it could be.'

He was finally rewarded by a slight shiver and felt the electricity dance down the other boy's back. He had to smile. It was all to perfect until that familiar furriness graced his palm.

Doumeki reluctantly pulled the small fox spirit out of the other's shirt. The archer looked down to notice the grip Watanuki had on the ground below him. He offered the occupied limb as a new perch for the little spirit. "You can let go of the ground now."

The shorter boy glared through his continued blushing, "And you could let go of my thigh now."

Doumeki looked down at his hand clamped on to Watanuki's upper thigh. He gave a quick squeeze, as if to measure the flesh and the reality of the whole situation. His eyes met irked azure. He stared back honestly, "I could..."

The eyes attempting to stare through him softened with a subtle confusion and then a flash of understanding. He waited for anger to replace the comprehension he saw, but it never came. All he could read was acceptance in those strikingly clear eyes. He felt himself leaning in and waited to reach his prize, eyes closing as he did.

When he reached the other boy, only one thought consumed him: there is no way Watanuki could be this fuzzy.

He pulled back quickly and tried to suppress both his surprise and anger as the pipe fox spirit mewed lovingly at him. It floated down Watanuki's arm and wound itself up to Doumeki's shoulder, nuzzling the boy's cheek when he settled himself. Looking over at the shorter boy, he couldn't help but fume as he saw the utterly amused and delighted face that was the target of his kiss.

"Don't even say it," Doumeki growled between clenched teeth.

But the words had already escaped the shorter boy's mouth with a laugh. "It looks like some one has a crush on you, Doumeki."

The archer looked down at the content thing that rested entwined with his right limb. Though it was teasing, the smile on the shorter boy's face had been a sweet and sincere one. Chuckling to himself, Watanuki leaned in deeply, lips aiming for Doumeki's own, with every intention of making the little pipe fox spirit jealous.

review please.


	18. someone like me

april kisses

someone like me

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: not mine, never will be. i've come to terms with it.

He had felt uneasy all day. Well, specifically, he had been uncomfortable and at edge since lunch. Watanuki had been in such good spirits, which was an odd occurrence on days when Himawari couldn't join them for lunch. His sweet smiles and eager glances would have been welcomed, but they just made Doumeki feel so suspicious about what could please the other boy so much.

His only clue was the strange thing the glasses toting boy said at the end of lunch._ "Today_ _is the day when my entire life changes for the better."_

Doumeki shivered as he remembered what the boy had said. The only comfort he could find was the rhythmic scraping his broom bristles made as he swept the entrance and outer gates of his family temple. He appreciated having something that could take his mind off of the other boy, even if it was only temporary. Still, he couldn't help but be a little anxious to discover what Watanuki meant by his cryptic words. He prayed that the next school day would come sooner so he could see the other boy and ask, but his hopes were answered in a different way.

Walking down the street, heading in his general direction was a thin, black figure. It walked with a defeated aura. Doumeki abounded his broom and walked with hurry to confront the seemingly beaten boy. When he reached Watanuki, he didn't bother saying anything. He knew the other boy recognized his presence since he had stopped walking and stood timidly in front of the taller boy. He kept his head down.

Doumeki had to fight the urge to tilt up the other boy's chin. Instead, he did all he knew he could.

"Oi."

Watanuki kept his head down but Doumeki saw the clenching of his fists. "I've told you before, you fool. My name is not Oi." This would have satisfied the taller boy a little had the other boy's voice been as annoyed as it usually was. It only sounded tired and the archer did not like it at all.

"Aren't you a little late for work?" he asked, crossing his arms and trying to sound as if he didn't care in the least.

"Yuuko-san knew I was going to be a little late, I had something I needed to do." Again, the shorter boy sounded so dead. The other couldn't bare it but decided to push through the unease to find the truth.

"What was so important? Was it the thing that you were so excited about during lunch? The thing that changes your life for the better?" He knew it was a mistake the moment those words had left his mouth. He saw the other boy stiffen considerably. Finally, he lifted his face to reveal two bright eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

Doumeki dropped his cool demeanor instantly. "What happened," he choked out anxiously.

The pale face dropped back down. A single word slipped from his hidden lips, "Himawari-chan."

Realization hit the taller boy as the shorter sunk to his knees and allowed his sorrow to consume him in the form of shaking shoulders and choked whimpers. Doumeki leaned down and pulled the other boy into a standing position after a few moments of awkwardness and uncertainty.

Watanuki whipped at his eyes. "Isn't it funny," he began through his whimpers, "To think that I actually thought that she might like me. She's just so nice, I thought that she might have thought of me like that. Himawari-chan is just too good for me. I mean, I'm practically a freak! She deserves someone better. Someone like y-…"

He stopped and hiccupped. He took in a deep breath but it didn't calm him. He muttered under his breath, "I'm just worthless." Watanuki would have continued his pity party, but his rants were stopped by the rough hands that suddenly gripped his shoulders and began shaking him.

"Now listen to me, you complete idiot. Just because Kunogi rejected you, it doesn't mean you're worthless. You're worth everything. You're perfect. If she doesn't see that, it's just her loss and someone else's gain. So shut the hell up and forget about loving her and move on to someone who appreciates you for how amazing you are."

He stopped shaking the boy and allowed Watanuki's head to land softly against his chest. He pulled the boy in closer to his body as the boy's slim hands gripped at his shirt. Against his chest he felt Watanuki's lips move softly, "Someone like you?"

Doumeki closed his eyes and breathed, "Yeah, someone like me."

He reluctantly allowed the shorter boy to slip away from the embrace. Bright eyes stared back innocently through elegant frames. Watanuki bite his lip tentatively and slowly leaned up. He pressed his lips to the taller boy's cheek softly. He treated the kiss cautiously, as if it was some sort of experiment. He moved gradually to the other cheek and repeated the treatment.

Watanuki half expected the taller boy to push him away, but Doumeki accepted actions calmly. The bespectacled boy took it as a cue. He licked his lips quickly and pressed them to the other boy's

Doumeki gathered the shorter boy into his arms in attempts to deepen the kiss. He had to restrain himself and pull away, though, when a sickening feeling crept into the base of his conscience. He remembered the distressed state the boy he was holding had been in.

Uncertain eyes stared nervously at him, "W-what's wrong."

"You're vulnerable right now. It's just not right for me to do anything like this that you might regret later."

He was surprised when he found the shorter boy pressing himself into his form. "Maybe, but I don't mind." He encircled the waist of the smaller boy and pulled him in as close as possible. Still, his conscience nagged at the back of his mind, but he told it to shove off and enjoyed what he had, if only for the moment.

review…


	19. ward

April kisses

Ward

By: samthegreat

Disclaimer: never falters

"And I'm sure you're not dumb enough not to realize what an ungodly hour it is." The archer grumbled as the front door of Watanuki's apartment was opened widely to allow him entrance. The shorter boy only repaid him with a begrudging nod.

"And I'm sure you realize that you're going to have to make something extra special for lunch tomorrow. No matter how ridiculous my request, you have to make it." He stood with his arms crossed waiting for the other boy to respond to the comment.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just go home and forget about it. It's not a big deal anyways," Watanuki replied through grinding teeth as he started towards the kitchen. The taller boy followed close behind and leaned heavily on the room's door frame. He watched the tired movements of the other.

He grunted in his annoyance, "I'm already here. You've dragged me from my comfortable bed and made he come all the way here in the cold night. Now, you want to send me home. Not going to happen. So, why am I here?"

Watanuki scowled as he looked down at the tea pot he was putting on the stove top. "Tea?" Doumeki rolled his eyes at the lame response, but nodded his compliance either way. The bespectacled boy continued to glare at the pot, impatiently waiting for the water to boil.

Doumeki sighed, "I would like to get back to bed some time before the sun rises."

"No one needs you here," the boy mumbled at the tea pot, "You can leave anytime you want." The pot began to whistle to sound the boiling of the water. Watanuki reached for the kettle, but was stopped by a large hand gripping his fore arm.

"Cut the crap. Now, speak." The shorter boy couldn't help but think the other was a jerk, but sighed his consent as he shook the hand off of his arm. He poured the water into the two mugs and dunked twin bags of hibiscus tea into the hot, steamy water. The two walked in silence to the small, informal living room. They sat on the lone coach at opposite ends.

Gripping his mug tightly, Watanuki sighed, "There's something in here that's bothering me, and I need you to get rid of it." Doumeki quirked his eyebrows up in curiosity. The other boy continued, "It's in my bedroom. I'm not sure what it is…a spirit, I guess. Get rid of it."

Taking a quick sip of his tea, Doumeki stood and headed towards the door that he was certain held Watanuki's room. He waited for the shorter boy to follow him before heading into the room. He opened the door slowly and kept his voice low. "You'll have to tell me where it is."

They entered the room quietly. "Well," the taller breathed as he felt the slighter boy's knuckles brush his own timidly. The boy looked around, blushing as he did. He ducked his head slightly and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?"

"Never mind," he started a bit louder, "It's not here anymore. I guess you being here drove it off."

Doumeki shrugged, "Well, it might come back if I leave. Do you want me to stay for a while?"

The blush on Watanuki's cheeks only grew deeper. Wordlessly he went to the trunk that sat at the foot of his bed. The boy removed a quilt and walked briskly to the living room with the other following along. He deposited the blanket on the coach and turned to the taller. "Do whatever you'd like," he muttered and retreated to his bedroom, shutting the door as he did.

Looking annoyed from the couch to the now shut door, Doumeki huffed. "Good night and you're welcome," he shouted to the closed door and he settled into the couch.

The next day at lunch, Watanuki had no choice but to put up with Doumeki's annoying comments and ridiculous orders. The tone sounded to announce the end of lunch and the shorter boy realized this was the only chance he would get to ask the taller boy a dire question.

"Hey, Doumeki," The tall boy looked down at the still sitting Watanuki, "Do you think you could come over again tonight. I… don't want that thing to bother me again." Doumeki just nodded.

The elegantly drunk shop keep looked over her can of beer to the boy slowly putting on his coat. "You're leaving Watanuki." He nodded as he gathered his school bag. Yuuko turned to stare out the window. She narrowed her eyes when they fell on the full moon.

"On the night of a full moon? Wouldn't you prefer to stay over night to keep out of trouble?"

He shook hi head, "No, I can't. I have to get home before Doumeki shows up." The slim boy quickly bit his lip to stifle the slip. The last thing he needed was for the woman to know. Chancing a glance at his boss, he saw the wide and amused grin on her face. He couldn't help but sigh.

"Oh, Doumeki is coming over to your place so late at night. What are you two naughty boys doing all alone in that apartment of yours, Watanuki-kun?" She giggled at the blush that was produced with her teasing efforts.

Watanuki shrugged off the embarrassment the best he could and tried to look nonchalant about the matter. "He's only coming over because I asked him to. There was something in my room last night and he got rid of it. I just want him to make sure it stays away." He tried his best not to look in the eyes of the woman and hoped that she would drop the subject.

She put her can of beer down. "Very well…" Watanuki let out a breath of relief and turned to go upon hearing his boss excuse him. He got to the door but was stopped by her voice again.

"But, one would think that you would have taken precautions against ghosts and spirits coming into your apartment since they like you so much. Why do you need Doumeki's help all of a sudden?" She smirked as she saw that the boy was at a loss for words. She let him leave with out further teasing.

When Watanuki opened the door to greet the archer, he was instead presented with an out stretched arm and a plainly wrapped package. The shorter boy looked suspicious as he took the package and stepped aside to let the other boy in. As Watanuki began unwrapping the parcel, Doumeki answered the unasked question, "It's a charm, a spirit ward. It will keep the bad spirits ways so I don't have to drag myself over here ever time you get scared."

Watanuki scowled at the charm and tossed it back at the taller boy. He turned away quickly, but Doumeki saw the dark red hue of the shorter boy's face. "Forget about it. I don't need that thing and I don't need you. I can take care of whatever's bothering me myself." The bespectacled boy stomped away towards the lone window in the living room. The taller boy's eyes followed the other's figure, but his attention shifted when he saw something hanging simply from a bit of twine next to the window Watanuki occupied.

The archer walked towards the window and took the thing in his hand. He looked down to find a spirit ward much like the one he had just given Watanuki. Doumeki turned to the shorter boy and extended the trinket to him. Watanuki squirmed a little. "You already have a spirit ward. Nothing could have gotten in here," he paused and inhaled sharply, "Why did you want me here?"

Watanuki extended his thin index finger to the cool glass of the window and traced abstract figures absently. "I don't know." Doumeki's hand quickly grabbed he preoccupied finger of the other boy. Watanuki chanced a glance up at the taller. He was met with dark, gleaming eyes. He quickly averted his eyes and settled for staring at the other's chest.

"I…I was just a little lonely." Watanuki had expected to be pushed a way for his lame excuse, but instead found himself buried in the taller's chest. He felt the comforting rubbing of his back and the face nuzzling itself into his short hair. His heart nearly stopped when he felt those soft kisses being placed on his temple. Watanuki was so shocked that he nearly missed the muffled sigh from Doumeki.

"I'd much rather help you with loneliness than with exorcising spirits."

Review please…


	20. shoot to kill

april kisses

shoot to kill

by: samthegreat

disclaimer: um, mentions body parts in a dirty manner. be careful, children.

He tried to pretend he was someone else when he drew back the bow. He ignored the sting and pressure it placed on the tips of his fingers. He willed his mind to drift away, past the target and to another plane of existence where he was different then the person he was. And as he let the taut bow string go loose in his grasp in order to send it propelling towards his goal, he realized he had about two and a half seconds to flinch as the arrow awkwardly sprung backward and the feathered fletching hit him unceremoniously in the mouth.

"Wrong again," Doumeki scuffed, a few feet away from a fuming and stuttering Watanuki. The outraged boy grasped the offending arrow and snapped his head ominously towards the taller.

Face flushed, Watanuki snarled and latched on to the opportunity to fight. "Well, we can't all be so cool and good at such stupid things like archery. I don't even know why the hell I'm doing this! It's just another excuse to be humiliated!"

Doumeki rolled his eyes, "You were the one who wanted to learn, or have you forgotten your idiotic reasons already?"

"I know why I wanted to do this…I just didn't expect it to be so hard. I mean, if you can do it, why can't I?"

Watanuki allowed himself to sulk and think while Doumeki inspected the fletching of the aforementioned arrow. The bespectacled boy had his reasons, and in his mind, they were valid. Watanuki had come to terms with the fact that he had to spend so much time with the taller boy. He had accepted that, for reasons absurd to him, all the girls in their school worshiped and adored the archer. All of this he could deal with, but there was still one thing he couldn't accept…

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki cried to the heavens as he pulled at his hair in torment. Doumeki looked on with the same impassive scrutiny he had paid to the arrow fletching.

Himawari-chan, the object of his undying love, also seemed to be at least a bit interested in the archer. And why? Watanuki was baffled. He might not have been in the top percent of their class, but he was smart like Doumeki. The taller boy might be the heart throb of the school, but (damn it!) he was just as good looking in his own thinking. Plus, he could cook!

However, it quickly occurred to Watanuki that maybe these things didn't matter to his lady love. That only left one attribute that Doumeki had in abundance and the other boy somewhat lacked.

"Curse you Doumeki Shizuka for being a super star athlete and stealing my Himawari-chan's heart!" Doumeki stared lazily at the finger pointed at his face. Gingerly, the tall archer took the digit in his own hand and pressed the arrow into Watanuki's captured palm.

"Try it one more time, idiot," Doumeki replied casually as he walked a few feet out of Watanuki line of shot, "And try not to suck this time."

"You're not giving me any kind of advice! You just expect me to be able to do this. Well, I can't!" The shorter boy crossed his arms in an attempt to show his disapproval and disgust, but just ended up looking awkward with the bow and arrow held in his clamped fists.

"Well, your stance is weak, you're not holding the arrow right, and the face you make each time you concentrate on the target makes you look constipated."

"I was only imitating you, you idiot," Watanuki raged as he tossed the bow and arrow on the ground and braced himself for yet another argument.

Doumeki frowned at the mistreatment of his equipment as he quipped back. "I know I don't look like that when I'm aiming."

"And why's that?"

"Because it wouldn't be an appropriate face to make while fantasizing what I'd like the target to be."

"And what is that?"

Doumeki swiftly picked up the bow and arrow and shoved them into the other boy's grasp. He pushed and prodded Watanuki's body into the appropriate stance. Shoulders back, back straight, feet parted, head steady. "Now," Doumeki breathed into Watanuki's ear as he held the boy's hips in place, "I always imagine the target as being a mouth."

Watanuki attempted to twist out of the taller boy's grasp but failed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He felt a tightening pressure on his hips and the breath on his ear traveled down to his neck. "I imagine that the target is a mouth. A warm, comforting, parted mouth."

Watanuki swallowed hard and fought the blush that he felt spreading across his face and to his ears. "Why in the world would you imagine something like that?"

One of the hands grasping the shorter boy's hips moved to his side and began gently rubbing his ribs. "Well, it would be easier to understand why if you knew what other body part I imagine the arrow to be."

Watanuki froze. He knew he had two options available to him. One: he could freak out now and accuse Doumeki of being perverted before he found out what the boy meant, or Two: he could ask and hope for the best. A warm and firm hardness pressed against his lower back made him decide to take the first route.

"Oh my god! You pervert! You're just using this as an excuse to molest me!" The shorter boy leaped away from the other's tall form and rounded on him, fully prepared to retaliate if need be. He tried to avoid looking at the large bulge in the front of the archer's pants, but he still couldn't control his blush.

He felt himself stiffen as Doumeki crossed the distance between them. The intensity of the other's eyes was more then intimidating. The taller boy reached his hand behind Watanuki's neck and drew him close, placing his forehand against the furrowed one of the other boy. "I don't need an excuse to molest you," Doumeki breathed heavily against Watanuki's mouth before he indulged in rough kiss.

Satisfied that the shorter didn't fight, the archer pulled away with a smirk. He distanced himself somewhat and prompted the still shocked boy to take aim once more.

Shaking slightly, Watanuki faced the target with bow and arrow in hand. He weakly pulled the string back and tried to imagine a mouth. A thin mouth, a mouth that remains impassive unless it's busy mocking him. A mouth that, until now, he had never been able to imagine smiling or kissing or biting or…sucking. He swallowed hard and released the arrow.

A hand settled on the bespectacled boy's shoulder, but his eyes remanded on the target. Two pairs of eyes looked from the still intact target to the arrow lying on the ground a few feet away from its goal. The disappointment wasn't allowed to reach Watanuki, for he felt a firm form lean heavily against him.

Taking the chance while he could and preparing for the spastic flailing he knew was to come, Doumeki breathed against Watanuki's ear, "Oi, I suppose this means you'll have to be the target and I'll be the arrow."

"Pervert."

thanks to those who reviewed. i'm not dead, just busy. I'll try to update more. promise, honest.


End file.
